Heat Me Up
by x.Kaze-chan
Summary: 1 naive maid. 10 hormonal driven men. You do the math. "Ne, Itachi-sama, what does horny mean?" she was a bit too naive, it hurt-- their prides and big egos at least.
1. Maid A La Mode

_**Heat Me Up**_**: **Just how hard is it to live with a naïve and innocent maid that listened to your every order? Especially when your damn hormones just can't stop reacting. Oh! And she doesn't know _certain_ things. "Ne, Itachi-sama, what does horny mean?"

**Rating: M for innuendo, perverted comments, dumb yet perverted idiocy language, and slight sexual content **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Except the plot. Yup. Can't steal the plot, it's mine!! Mine, mine, mine!! -.-"**

**Warning: This story contains perverted idiots, an incredibly naïve girl that's a bit **_**eh**_** in the head, and a very PMS prone inner self. You have been warned. Beware. **

**Chapter: 1- **_Maid __A La Mode _

"Come on Itachi-chan, Sasuke-chan! It's summer and I know it will be very nice if you invite your friends over to spend the summer with you at our beach house!" Mikoto tried to persuade her ever so emotionless sons. Her expression fell when she noticed her sons weren't going to agree any time soon.

She sighed and decided to do Plan B. She frowned and looked down, fake tears glistening in her eyes after years of practice. She murmured in a quiet voice, "Well then… I guess if you don't… want to, I can't force you…" she looked up at them, her eyes shining with 'tears.' Sasuke twitched and looked at Itachi.

Itachi was twitching inwardly. "Hn," he replied before walking to his room. Mikoto inwardly grinned, yes! The eldest agreed! Now… Mikoto turned to Sasuke with her expression. She sniffed and looked at him sadly. Sasuke twitched again before looking away, "Whatever…" he replied and soon walked to his own room as well.

Mikoto grinned and waited for him to be out of earshot before pumping a fist into the air. "Yea!! Go Mikoto!!" she cheered herself on before humming merrily and skipping down the stairs to arrange the beach house (coughMANSIONcough) for her boys. "Lalalalalala…" it was such a great day!!

* * *

Mikoto looked through the selection and sighed as she fixed her glasses onto the bridge of her nose as they started sliding off. She clicked to the next page and her eyes shone brightly when she saw just the right description! She highlighted the part as she read the description once again carefully.

Name: Haruno Sakura

Birthday: March 28

Current Age: 21

Status: Single, lives alone with mother

Work Habits: Very neat, _**very**_ obedient, finishes tasks on time

Negatives: Wakes up slightly tardy, tendency to be a tiny bit klutzy

Final Word: Good enough to be one sole maid for a single large household without any problem at all

Mikoto grinned and immediately dialed the number on her cell phone. She waited for the ringing to transfer her though to the person. She smiled when a voice was heard. _"Hello this is Maid A La Mode! The perfect place for you to find the right person to help you! How may I help you today?" _a chirpy voice answered the phone.

Mikoto countered the voice with an equally chirpy voice, "Yes! This is Uchiha Mikoto, and I would like to hire one of your maids." Mikoto smiled, she was getting closer and closer to hiring that perfect maid!

The voice on the other line answered happily, "Yes, I believe you've looked through our selections if you want to hire a maid?" Mikoto answered with a yes cheerfully. The voice sounded to become happier, "Excellent! So do you have a maid in mind?" the question pounded in Mikoto's head as she immediately turned to her computer screen.

"Yep I do!! I'd like Haruno Sakura please!" Mikoto chirped cheerily as she waited for her reply.

There was a sound of typing on the other line before the voice answered her, "Alrighty! Lucky you! She's open! She's very good but other people don't hire her because of a small clumsiness! But no worries, Sakura-chan is one of our bests! She keeps our store looking shiny! Hehe, well then Uchiha-san, if you can give me the address of the house you want her to be sent over to, and what day and time and such, I'll write it down!"

Mikoto nodded to herself and remembered the address of the beach house, "Alright! The house is in Konoha City's Beachy Island Homes, it's number 92306 and I want her there by this Friday and the latest time to be there will be 10 A.M.! She'll be serving my sons and their friends, there is a key under the mat, tell her to go inside when she gets there and just relax until they get there please!"

The speaker on the other line suddenly remained quiet before saying something, "Ano… Sakura-chan is a bit different from everyone else in our store. So she will look different, such as she will not be in a usual maid uniform, I hope you do not mind. She tends to like doing things a bit differently."

Mikoto smiled, "Iie… I like different."

"Hai! Domo! Everything is set then! She will arrive in Konoha City's Beachy Island Homes house number 92306 on Friday before 10 A.M!"

* * *

"Oi teme! Hasn't your Okaa-san really outdone herself this time?! This mansion is AWESOME and off the chain!" Naruto shouted loudly, ending his sentence proudly with something he had heard on TV once. A smack on the head made him stumble. He was dressed in khaki shorts, orange t-shirt with a picture of a bowl of ramen on it, and sandals.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "Urusai, dobe. Stop watching TV, you sound retarded." Sasuke said once before reaching in his pocket to get his key. He widened his eyes when he felt nothing. He was dressed in jeans, sleeveless black shirt with a blue lightning bolt on it, and sandals. "Shit!" he cursed when he looked under the mat and found nothing.

He looked over at his older brother whom was chatting with Kisame about something quietly. "Aniki! I can't find the key; the one under the mat is gone." Sasuke reported as he continued to look around. The group widened their eyes and immediately started looking everywhere. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Try knocking, un," Deidara suggested casually. When no one listened to him, he rolled his eyes and pressed his knuckles against the door a couple times.

Sasori slapped him on the back of his head, "Baka. No one is in-." he was cut off when the sound of a creaking door was heard.

The group of all men looked in surprise as the black double doors suddenly opened before them. But their eyes widened even more when they spotted someone before them.

It was a girl wearing a white kimono with large sunflowers here and there on it with a yellow obi around her waist. She had on traditional Japanese sandals and her toe nails were exposed, revealing their painted shade of bright orange. Her finger nails were painted pale yellow and were only noticed in the sunlight. She had pink hair that reached about 2 inches below her shoulders and tied into a braid and brought over to one shoulder, she had side swept bangs and… she had these bright jade green eyes.

A blush tinted on Naruto's cheeks when she flashed them a large and bright smile.

"Ohayo! Watashi wa Haruno Sakura! And I'm your personal maid here for the rest of your stay!"

* * *

_:.tsuzuku.:_

**--**

**Hehe! Well this is the beginning of a totally chaotic summer! I hope you guys liked it! The first chapter is like an intro so it's short, gomen!! **

**Well please review and tell me if I should continue this or not! :) Comment or anything, please leave a review if you like the idea of it! **

**(Note: Please make sure you read my warning **_**way**_** up ahead about what this story contains ;)**

Lots of Love,

XOXO _Kaze-chan _


	2. The Men and Woman

_**Heat Me Up**_**: **Just how hard is it to live with a naïve and innocent maid that listened to their every order? Very hard. Especially when your damn hormones just can't stop reacting. Oh! And she doesn't know _certain_ things. "Ne, Itachi-sama, what does horny mean?"

**Rating: M for innuendo, perverted comments, dumb yet perverted idiocy language, and sexual content **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Except the plot. You heard me I own you plotty!! Muhahahahaha!! **

**Warning: This story contains perverted idiots, an incredibly naïve girl that's a bit **_**eh**_** in the head, and a very PMS prone inner self. You have been warned. Beware. **

**Chapter: 2- **_The Men and Woman _

The boys, specifically, Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, Gaara, Sai, Suigetsu, and Neji gaped as they stared at the girl in front of them, supposedly known as 'Haruno Sakura.' Sakura smiled cutely at them as she stood in front of them. She laid down the drinks onto the coffee table and looked up at them for more orders.

She had insisted they drop all their luggage at the door to go get something to drink. Sakura tilted her head as she looked at them in confusion when no one touched their cups of tea. "Anou… if you don't mind but, is there something wrong with the tea? I can go get you something else if you'd like me to!" Sakura chirped happily at them as she smiled.

Nearly immediately Naruto brought the cup to his lips and started gulping down the substance at a fast rate. Sakura giggled as she looked at him, "Hm… anou… I know you aren't Uchiha Sasuke-sama or Itachi-sama… demo, I really don't remember Kita-chan mentioning your name… mister…?" Sakura asked in a puzzled way as she placed her index finger onto her chin in thought.

Naruto grinned at her and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Hehe, Uzumaki Naruto! And pfft… she should've mentioned my name, I'm better than the bastard _and_ his brother combined!" Sakura blinked, registering all what he said before staring at him in awe as if he was God or something.

The other men widened their eyes. _Could it be? Uzumaki Naruto finally has an admirer that believes his petty lies?! _That was the first thought that crossed the men's minds. Naruto just bathed in his glory as Sakura eyed him. But he felt the bathwater run out as soon as she opened her mouth to speak again.

"Eh? You are? Is that a good thing? Whose bastard and bastard's brother?" Sakura questioned as she tilted her head as she always did when she was confused. Naruto took the time to gape at her while the other guys took this as their chance to snicker at him. What were they talking about? Naruto couldn't even get one admirer even if he tried!

Sai cut Naruto off before he could say anything more, "The dickless wonder is not better than anyone here. You don't need to worry yourself over this blondie, Ugly," Sai smirked at Sakura. Expecting her to say something or retort back, but he was way surprised when she sent a sincerely warm smile at his way.

"Ugly? I don't think Naruto-sama is _that_ ugly!! Oh and who might you be?" Sakura looked at Sai, wondering as well. "I'm sorry, but there are so many people here that I haven't learned about! I really haven't gotten myself into all of you yet so sumimasen!" Sakura really didn't know how suggestive her last sentence sounded.

Suddenly, a blonde, not Naruto, but Deidara, sneaked his way over to her and wrapped an arm around her small waist. He smiled down at her, him being 6'0'' while she was probably 5'7''/5'8''. "I wouldn't mind getting myself into you… Sakura-chan… allow me to introduce myself, the name's Deidara, un. And that insulting vampire look alike is Sai, un." he smirked suggestively at her and winked at her. Sai twitched as he looked at Deidara.

Sakura merely blinked innocently before grinning widely at him. "You wouldn't mind getting into me?!" the guys widened their eyes. No way! She couldn't be like those sluts could she? Aw they knew it. It was too good to be true; a girl that wouldn't fall for their charms was just unreal. Too bad they didn't know more about a certain girl named Haruno Sakura.

"Well then!" she smiled at Deidara and walked away from his hold around her waist easily as she backed away from them all to stand in front of them. She grinned and bowed down politely (allowing them to see some cleavage inside of that kimono of hers…), "Since Deidara-sama would like to get into me, I will let you all get into me!"

Their jaws dropped as she stared at her. Triple mania slut?? All of them?! Into her?! Was she crazy?!

Sasuke was just about to stand up and leave the vicinity when her soft voice interrupted him. He looked at her with an amused face, looking to see just how much more she can become. "Well first of all, I already said demo my name is Haruno Sakura! I am currently 21 years old! My birthday is March 28. Hm… I like waver cakes with crème and fruits on top, mocha ice cream, mochi, and cherries! Oh, I also adore stuffed animals and plushies! My favorite singer is Sabaku Gaara… oh which by the way, you look a lot like him!" Sakura smiled at _Gaara_.

Immense chuckles suddenly filled her ears. She looked at them in curiosity, "…Nani? Did I say something wrong? G-Gomen! I take it back um… Red Head-san!! Gomenasai! I didn't m-mean to…gomen…" she whispered the last sorry quietly. Tears filled her jade orbs. She was going to get fired again, she knew it. All for a stupid comment!

_Baka Sakura! Baka Sakura!_

_**Oi… I'd prefer it if you didn't call me an idiot you idiot.**_

_Gomen! Demo… I'm so stupid!_

_**Ya! Didn't I just tell you not to call me stupid?!**_

_I didn't call you stupid I called me stupid!! I'm going to get fired again! This will be the fifth job this month!! _

_**Hey it's not our fault. The last job, we should be happy we got fired. The stupid man nearly molested us!**_

_Well… well… this time I'll surely regret it if I get fired!! The reason will be: I said Red Head-san looks like Sabaku Gaara!_

_**Pfft… let me at them if you do get fired for that. Besides… I'll regret too… could've spent some time with these sexy-**_

_Innie Saku-chan!! You promised no dirty thoughts around me!_

_**Yea, yea… really… we cannot leave this place until we get laid. Do you hear me?! Laid!**_

_EH!? LAID?!_

_**YES **__**LAID**__**!!**_

…

…_**?**_

_A-Anou… what's… what's laid?_

…_**WOW. I'm stupider than I thought. It's easy Sakura. Simple too. Getting laid is being-**_

_Erm. Never mind._

"G-Gomenasai!! Really I'm sorry! Please don't fire me! This is my fifth job this month and no one will hire me anymore if they find out about my bad record!! Please, please, onegai!! I promise to faithfully serve you all during this month!" Sakura pleaded as her jade green eyes welled up with tears.

"Oi, oi, no need to get yourself worked up, Cherry Babe, un! You didn't know…" Deidara smirked as he walked towards her only to pick her up. Sakura yelped as she was suddenly in Deidara's arms. She blushed immensely as she mumbled futile words for him to place her down. Deidara chuckled and placed her down onto the sofa gently.

Gaara growled at Deidara, "Stop molesting our maid." he commanded.

Sakura's ears perked up at Gaara's voice. She hastily ran over to where he was with wide eyes in fascination. "Wha! You even sound like Sabaku Gaara! That's amazing!" Sakura grinned as she looked at him. "Are you twins??" she examined his features closely. Yep, yep, and yep! He was truly an identical looking Sabaku Gaara!

Gaara smirked at her, "Hn…my name **is**…Sabaku Gaara."

-THUD!-

* * *

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto murmured as he poked at the pink haired maid he had already 'fallen in love' with. He screamed and jumped back to hug Neji tightly when the center girl popped up from her position on the ground to giggle embarrassedly. Gaara raised an eyebrow at her. Sakura rubbed the back of her head to smile nervously.

"Gomen… I tripped on my other foot, hehe…" –Sweat drops.- The men looked at Sakura as if she was really unbelievable. Sakura smiled brightly, "Oh, you're Sabaku Gaara?" Gaara nodded, she squealed, he sighed, great… now it was just going to like everyday life. Fan girls…- "Wow… that's awesome!" he was surprised to see her move on to a second person.

All the men's eyes followed to where she had gone. Her gaze was now focused on Kisame. She blinked and brought up a hesitant finger. Kisame twitched slightly before Sakura's finger touched his… scaly? Yea, scaly cheekbone and rubbed it. She brought it back to smile at Kisame, "Gomen, you had a small something there! And who are you, sir?"

Kisame grinned at Sakura, for once someone that didn't say he looked like a fish! "Kisame. Hoshigaki Kisame. You… may call me Shark Boy." the men stared at Kisame. For once, he was the one _telling_ someone _to call him Shark_?!

Sakura bounced up and down enthusiastically, "Yay that's wonderful! I was picturing you as a shark already! Well no hesitance, thank you for the introduction, Shark Boy-sama!" Sakura grinned and giggled before bouncing her way over to the person sitting next to him. Which happened to be… Sasori. Sakura blinked as she looked at him.

Sasori blinked at her.

Sakura blinked at him.

Sasori blinked at her.

Sakura blinked at him.

Sasori blinked at her.

Sakura-

Ok, ok, we all get it don't we? Yes well the point is… they kept looking at each other in silence. Until Sasori spoke up. "…Sasori." Sakura blinked again to figure out what he just told her before smiling widely, understand. Her eyes sparkled as her cheeks tinted pink slightly, "Sasori…sama!" she blinked at him.

Sasori took a minute to look at her jade green eyes and concluded to himself… _Her eyes are art. _

Sakura giggled and Sasori felt his cheeks tint pink _very, very_ slightly, smaller than a grain of rice! But Kisame caught it and could only gape in wonder at his long time friend. Sasori felt the smallest of smiles spread on his face. Sakura blushed, _he looks so pretty when he smiles. _She forcefully moved on to the next person.

And that was our dear Suigetsu! Suigetsu grinned to himself, he motioned for her to lean in closer. Sakura blinked, "Me?" he smirked and nodded at her. Sakura could only do what she was told, she leaned in closer to him. Suigetsu was about to lean in and close that small gap when a hand beside him shot out to divide the meeting of their lips.

Sakura looked over to the left to see an annoyed Sasuke. She tilted her head and looked back at Suigetsu. She then blushed when she realized how close they were. She jumped back a couple inches to her original distance as she gulped and looked at Suigetsu. Suigetsu sighed and pushed away Sasuke's hand roughly. "You ruin all the fun Uchiha. Heh, well I'm Suigetsu pretty lady, and if you ever feel cold at night-!"

He didn't get to finish because Sasuke had sighed in irritation and pulled Sakura over to him. Sakura yelped as she was suddenly pulled in front of the Uchiha _baby boy_ himself. Sasuke looked at her in annoyance yet his lips formed into a small smirk. Sakura looked at him and suddenly felt drawn to his ebony eyes. She felt herself lost in them as her own jade green eyes blurred out, completely drowning into his onyx eyes.

She was brought back to reality when a flick hit her forehead. She squeaked and touched the spot on her forehead where she had just been flicked. "Erm… S-Sasuke-sama?" Sasuke smirked at her and nodded. She blushed and looked away, knowing him already before moving onto the next person.

She was suddenly met with ivory orbs, total opposite of the ebony ones she had been falling into a minute ago. He smiled at her charmingly and lifted her hand to place a chaste kiss on it. She blushed. _**Hell yea this one's hot **_**and**_** polite! I say we get laid by him! **_Sakura didn't really understand what her inner self meant by getting laid so she ignored it.

He looked up to meet her halfway in their gaze. "Hyuuga Neji, it is nice to meet such a beautiful girl as yourself these days," his charms worked its magic on her. Yet it didn't work the _right_ way. Sakura giggled and thanked him cutely before turning to walk over to the last person. He was standing up.

So when she looked up at him, she felt like a tiny ant, almost. He was at least 6'3'' and here she was at her pitiful size of 5'8''. He was taller than her by at least _7 _freakin' inches!! Itachi smirked down at her, she felt an urge to ask how was the weather up there but held it back. "Uh…err…Itachi-sama?" she managed to squeak out in slight fear. She was responded with a finger lifting up her chin as he bent down so they eye leveled.

She blushed, he possessed the same eyes as Sasuke yet so different from his. They were… not just entrancing like Sasuke's…but more like… mesmerizing. Sakura felt her eyes halfway close as she nearly lulled herself into staring at his eyes when a soft kiss was placed on her (wide) forehead. _**HEY MISTER ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING TO ME?! WHY KISS MY **_**FOREHEAD**_**?! MY LIPS ARE DOWN-! **_

"Uchiha Itachi, I hope I will see more of you these days, Cherry Blossom,"

Sakura looked at him, "C-Cherry Blossom?"

He smirked and nodded at her innocent form. "That is what your name means, correction?" Sakura merely nodded at him. He smirked wider and placed a large hand onto the top of her head comfortingly.

Sakura took this time to turn around and look at everyone she just met and concluded how they were to herself.

_Naruto-sama… loud and kind. Deidara-sama… nice and…um…nice? Gaara-sama is of course Gaara-sama! Kisame-sama is a shark, a nice shark, that hopefully doesn't eat people. Sasori-sama is… is… um…mysterious yup. Suigetsu-sama seems kind enough. Sasuke-sama…his eyes… I adore them. Neji-sama is very polite and kind. And Itachi-sama… is nice. _

_**HELLA CRAP I CAN NEVER SURVIVE IF I SEE THESE PEOPLE EVERY DAY!! I'LL DIE ON CLOUD 9!! **_

And somehow, Sakura _really_ felt as if she wasn't going to survive her 2 months here with these 10 ridiculously gorgeous men… if you include Kisame.

* * *

**Muhahahahaha! Thank you to the lovely reviews last chapter! :) They encouraged me a lot! This chapter wasn't very long, merely 2000 words plus but the chapters will get longer. **

**NOTICE: Heed that the next chapters will be **_**very**_** fluffy! **

**Nyahhahahaha… I created this story to vent out my fan girlism! Lol yea I'm a freak. You have a problem with that? **

**Well then review for the next chapter!! Thank you for the last reviews! And thank you to my BETA, I.E. Venus for fixing some of my mistakes afterwards! **

_With Love, _

_XOXO Kaze-chan –Sweetie Re.Right- _


	3. Settling

_**Heat Me Up**_**: **Just how hard is it to live with a naïve and innocent maid that listened to their every order? Very hard. Especially when your damn hormones just can't stop reacting. Oh! And she doesn't know _certain_ things. "Ne, Itachi-sama, what does horny mean?"

**Rating: M for innuendo, perverted comments, dumb yet perverted idiocy language, and sexual content **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Except the plot. I OWN YOU PLOT! AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!! :D **

**Warning: This story contains perverted idiots, an incredibly naïve girl that's a bit **_**eh**_** in the head, and a very PMS prone inner self. You have been warned. Beware. **

**Chapter: 3- **_**Settling **_

Sakura hummed happily as she placed on her regular maid kimono and slipped on her geta sandals as she braided her hair in the make-up station mirror. Her hair wasn't quite long bit it was long enough to be braided. She pulled both braids over to a either of her shoulders and secured the braids each with a cute green hair tie that had a white bunny attached to it. It was just the head to the neck of a bunny; around the neck of each of the two bunnies was a choker with an olive on it.

_**You know… I was wondering, why the hell did we pick a kimono to be worn as our maid uniform?**_

_Because it's different, and it doesn't show as much skin as the other regular uniforms._

_**Right. That's why there's a huge slit on the kimono.**_

_Well it's for easy walking! And it's a slit in the middle but it doesn't flap because the obi secures it!_

_**Right, of course Sakura, of course… yup, your leg will never slip through the slit! **_

_That's right! I'm so happy you know that Innie Saku-chan!_

_**I was being sarcastic.**_

_Being sarcastic isn't being nice._

_**I didn't want to be nice.**_

_I didn't want you to be sarcastic._

The mental conversation ended when a knock on Sakura's door was heard. Sakura stood up immediately, looking in the mirror to make sure she looked proper and brushed her bangs to the side a bit so they won't get in the way of her eyes. Her bangs were usually askew across her whole forehead, but as a maid, she was forced to brush it to the side so it won't get in the way of her work.

Sakura looked at the door before walking over to it. She opened the door and widened her eyes when she saw Neji standing before her. She looked at the clock hesitantly, 9:23. She gasped and threw a hand over her mouth. She'd woken up late again! _**Aw great, aren't you smart. **_Sakura decided to ignore the comment and turned her attention to Neji.

She bowed her head fearfully, "G-Gomenasai Neji-sama! I… I woke up late…again…" Sakura apologized, trailing off in a soft, quiet, scratchy voice. She looked up when his slender finger lifted her chin up. He smirked at her. Sakura blushed before walking outside of her room, closing the door behind her. "I'll get breakfast done…" she whispered, unsure of what else before hurriedly scattering off.

Neji smirked at her back. _Heh…_

* * *

"W-Whoa!" Suigetsu stuttered as he sat down at the dining table. He was the first one there since he was pretty hungry considering it's already 10. His eyes practically shone when he saw the food laid down on the table. There was a variety of sushi, onigiri, umeboshi, anko dumplings, ramen, and udon. There was a plate of sliced tomatoes styled in a spiral form.

Sakura blushed and smiled as she hugged the silver tray close to her chest. Suigetsu stared at the food and then at her. Sakura immediately widened her eyes, "G-Gomen! The foods are all d-different, demo… I didn't know what you all preferred so I just made a variety. Naruto-sama told me he liked ramen, and Mikoto-sama told me Sasuke-sama liked tomatoes…" Sakura stayed quiet when Suigetsu continued staring.

_**SHANNARO! OI YOU BLUE HAIRED BAKA! DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S RUDE NOT TO PAY ATTENTION TO PEOPLE TALKING?!**_

_Calm down!! You're going to make my head hurt!!_

Sakura couldn't say anything more when a blur tackled her onto the floor. "Eep!" she managed to squeak when Suigetsu hugged her tightly, her face turned slightly blue as her eyes widened for air. Suigetsu nuzzled his face onto her chest and she blushed a deep shade of red. "S-Suigetsu-sama! T-This is inappropriate!"

Suigetsu didn't listen as he continued to rub his face against her chest. _Wow…Sakura-chan sure has an awfully nice chest…I'm guessing a C? _"Sakura-chan! I love you so much I can-!" he didn't get to finish his 'proclamation of love' when a strong arm ripped him off of Sakura and sent him flying into the living room.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as she sat up. She looked up and blinked when she saw familiar golden eyes staring at her. She stared back up. They seemed to do that a lot. Staring at each other. She was brought out of their staring when an outstretched hand reached for hers. She smiled at him as she took his hand and he pulled her up.

"Domo, Sasori-sama!" Sakura thanked him. She ushered him to a chair at the dining table, "Gomen, for making so much food. I didn't have an idea of what you might want to eat so I decided on making a simple variety!" it was silent for a bit before Sasori pointed to… _**WHAT THE BLUCK ARE YOU POINTING AT BITCH?! **_Sakura blinked and looked down at her chest.

Her face turned into a tomato when she realized the front of her kimono was slightly open. Probably from the nuzzling Suigetsu had done. She hurriedly turned around and pulled it tightly closed before turning to Sasori again. "Ahahahahaha…haha..ha…arigato…again…" Sakura blushed. Sasori just nodded as he turned to the food.

Sakura observed him closely, she inwardly smiled. _Sasori-sama doesn't like talking…demo..._

* * *

"SAAAAAAAKURA-CHAAAAAN!! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO TODAY?!" Suigetsu shouted loudly as he looked at the cute maid that was currently washing the dishes. He took advantage of her bending over to pick up a pair of chopsticks so he could look down her the front of her kimono. A blush radiated on his cheeks when he saw some skin.

Sakura turned around to smile at him, "I don't know, Suigetsu-sama! What would you like to do today?" she asked gently as she rubbed some soap on a bowl. Suigetsu stared at her as a perverted blush settled on his cheeks once more. _Oh you wouldn't want to know what I'd like to do __**to**__ you today… _

"Weeeeell how about we uh… watch a movie?" he finished lamely as he deadpanned in his mind. _Oh! Oh! A porno movie!! _He inwardly grinned at the thought. Sakura turned around with her lips formed in an 'o' shape. She blinked and placed a finger on her chin in thought. She didn't notice she had rubbed some soap onto her chin in accident.

"A movie, ne? Well how about we have someone go rent a movie, I'll make some snacks, and you guys can watch the movie altogether!" Sakura grinned as if she just said the greatest thing ever. Suigetsu walked near her and she looked up at him in curiosity (again the stupid height difference, its 5'8'' to 5'11'' folks!)

Suigetsu bent his head down and lifted a long finger to where her chin was. He moved her own finger away from her chin to replace it with his. He swiped it across her chin quickly before showing the small bit of soap he had collected. He grinned at her, "Well can't you watch the movie with us too, Sakura-chan?" Sakura had a small blush on her cheeks as she smiled softly at him.

They were still noticeably close though (which he once again took advantage of to look down and into the front of her kimono). "Gomen… Suigetsu-sama, demo, I'll be busy all day with the chores! You guys can enjoy the movie; I'll just serve you all whatever you like! That's what I'm for! To do whatever you want to make you happy!" she chirped.

Well she didn't know how perverted Suigetsu took her last statement. "Eh? Whatever I want to make me happy eh?" he repeated. She nodded at him with a smile still plastered on her face. She squeaked in surprise when he had suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist to squish her small frame against his larger one.

He leaned his head down so they were eye level; she blushed heavily as she felt his husky breath on her neck.

"Suigetsu get your perverted ass over you bastard!" Kisame's voice rung in the two's ears.

Sakura took the chance to push Suigetsu away swiftly. She smiled once more at him, "You better go see what Kisame wants, Suigetsu-sama!" he nodded grouchily as he turned to walk out of the kitchen. She turned around to finish her dish duty once more.

_**Aye you baka! He was making a move on you!! A MOVE! **_

_Eh? A move? Of course he was making a move! He moves all the time doesn't he? Isn't that how we all live? Moving? Walking? _

_**NOT THAT MOVE! Shannaro! What am I going to do with you?! You're so damn naïve! I can't believe you're me!**_

…_(I can't believe I'm you either)…_

_**HEY I HEARD THAT!**_

_Nani? Heard what?_

_**I'm in your brain stupid! I'll hear everything you think even if it's not meant for me!**_

_Oh? Sou ka desu ka? Really?_

_**Hell CHYEA! **_

…_(What a strange person, is she really me?)… _

_**YOU ARE SO-!**_

"Sakura-san, do you need any help?" Sakura looked up from her work to stare at the tall man known as her chief boss. Itachi sent a charming smile towards her. Sakura blushed and shook her head as she finished up the last of the dishes. "Iie… Itachi-sama, demo was there something you needed?"

He chuckled as he shook his head, placing a large hand on her hair to pat it softly. "Not in particular. I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable doing your chores. We wouldn't want a tired maid, now would we, Sakura-san?" she blushed softly as she smiled up at him gently. He half smiled back whether it was a fake or real smile she didn't know.

She suddenly widened her eyes when she remembered something important. "Oh! Suigetsu-sama proposed that we should watch a movie tonight. Does that idea fit your interest, Itachi-sama?" Sakura asked as she looked up at him with her jade green eyes. Her eyes found his deep onyx ones as he nodded quietly.

"Aa, that sounds suitable. I am sure you will be watching it with us, Sakura-san?" he asked as he lifted a finger up to place some loose hair back behind her ear. He watched in amusement when some hair on the other side fell out of its position behind her ear. Her hair was quite defiant to say the least.

Sakura smiled apologetically, "Iie… I have chores to do, Itachi-sama. But I will be bringing you all snacks! I hope you don't mind?" she questioned as she tilted her head to the side cutely.

Itachi looked at her before softly running a hand through her hair. "You will be watching the movie with us." he nearly commanded as he turned around and left the kitchen before she had a chance to protest.

She let a small smile light up her face.

_Itachi-sama…_

_**HE'S SO HOT!!**_

…

* * *

"Ne, ne, ne, Sakura-chan, what are we going to eat for the movie?! Are we going to eat ramen? If we aren't then I think you should make ramen because ramen is the AWESOMEST thing in the universe! One day, I'll make it the official food of Japan!!" Naruto grinned proudly as he stuck a finger on his chest.

Sakura giggled as she got out some plates and bowls from the cabinet. "Oh? Ramen? Well if that's what Naruto-sama wants, then I'll make sure Naruto-sama will have plenty of it! But I was just settling in for something light, some chips and popcorn. Soda and I'll make some tomato juice for Sasuke-sama!" Sakura smiled as she got out a bag of popcorn.

Naruto grinned, "Whoa really?! Thanks Sakura-chan! You're so awesome! Oh, what movie are we watching, do you know?!" he asked as he managed to help her by placing the bag of popcorn into the microwave.

Sakura looked at him curiously before shaking her head, "Gomen, I haven't talked about the movie with anyone much. Demo, Suigetsu-sama said he'll go rent the movie in a few minutes with Kisame-sama and Deidara-sama, I'm sure you can go along with them," she paused when she heard something like Suigetsu saying 'we're going now.' "Oh, they're leaving, you should follow if you want to go!"

Naruto nodded and hugged her tightly before running out the kitchen, "See you later Sakura-chan!" he shouted before disappearing. Sakura smiled as she got the popcorn out of the microwave and putting it in a bowl. She turned around and blushed when she saw her idol. Gaara nodded at her as he opened the fridge to get some water.

It was silent between them as he drank his water, leaning against the fridge while quietly watching her do her job. Sakura stayed quiet as she felt his gaze on her. "Hn…" she heard as she turned around only to see that he had already gone. She blinked in confusion. _Eh?_

* * *

Sakura bowed as she heard the main door unlock. Deidara, Kisame, Suigetsu, and Naruto appeared as she smiled warmly in welcome at them. "Okairinasai, Deidara-sama, Naruto-sama, Suigetsu-sama, and Kisame-sama!" she greeted them warmly as they all grinned at her in return. "Did you all get the movie?"

Deidara grinned and nodded as he walked up to her and placed a lazy arm around her shoulders. He bent his head down so he could whisper in her ear. "You bet Sakura-chan, un. Guess what we're watching?" she stayed quiet for a moment before looking at him in curiosity. He grinned as he and Naruto simultaneously announced it.

"THE DARK KNIGHT AND THE GRUDGE!"

"…"

"Sakura?" Kisame said as he looked around for the said pink haired girl. But she had disappeared the moment they had announced the movies.

"Eh? Where'd she go?" Suigetsu wondered as he looked around, he lifted a chair as he called out her name. "SAKURA-CHAN?!" he was rewarded with a slap on the head from Deidara. "WHAT!" Suigetsu whined as he rubbed the spot he had been hit on.

"Baka! Why would she hide under a chair, un!" Deidara yelled.

"Well-!" Suigetsu didn't finish his sentence as he was left to ponder why he seriously thought she would hide under a chair.

* * *

**My oh my, why has our dear poor and innocent Sakura-chan gone to hiding? Now, you are probably anxious why our dearest Sasuke and Sai did not show up in this chapter? Well... they were busy! Lol, they'll be here next time, no worries! Hehe, well then review! Review! Review!! Pretty please? **

**Reviews make me write!! :D THEY DO! REALLY! **

_Lots of Love,_

_XOXO Kaze-chan _


	4. Oh! Woe is she!

_**Heat Me Up**_**: **Just how hard is it to live with a naïve and innocent maid that listened to their every order? Very hard. Especially when your damn hormones just can't stop reacting. Oh! And she doesn't know _certain_ things. "Ne, Itachi-sama, what does horny mean?"

**Rating: M for sexual innuendo, perverted comments, dumb yet perverted language, and sexual content **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Except the plot. I OWN YOU PLOTTY! AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!!! :D **

**Warning: This story contains perverted idiots, an incredibly naïve girl that's a bit **_**eh**_** in the head, and a very PMS prone inner self. You have been warned. Beware. **

**Chapter: 4- Oh! Woe is she! **

**A/N; this chapter isn't too perverted, mostly fluff. :D **

Her emerald eyes were glimmering with unpronounced tears. She had immediately ran away from the (insert dramatic DUN, DUN, DUN) _crime scene_, and locked herself in the nearest room upstairs that she found. She really didn't know whose room it was, but then again half the rooms looked the same.

_Maybe I should write their names on their respective rooms? It would be less confusing…_

_**Hmm for once you're right.**_

_EH!? Really?! Innie Saku-chan, you agree with me?!_

_**Of course! I mean, I wouldn't want to end up in the wrong room one day if I was aiming to get laid in a certain person's room.**_

_Sigh. In the end, this is still about your "getting laid" desire. I do want to know what it is, but…I'm afraid you'd scar me for life._

_**Oh my! I'm completely hurt by you! I would NEVER scar myself!**_

_Well of course you wouldn't scar yourself, but I'm sure you'd have no problem scarring me._

_**You confuse me. I am you. You are me. SO STOP USING ME, YOU, I, US, WE! GAH I FAILED MY JAPANESE CLASS! **_

_Oh did you? I passed my Japanese class with flying colors in high school! (Cheeky grin)_

_**GAH. NO YOU DIDN'T. I'M YOU! **_

_But… I got an A in there…_

_**Err…**_

…_You confuse me._

_**I think we should stay off of each other for a bit. You're making my head hurt.**_

…_But _**my**_ head isn't hurting._

_**GAH! **_

She shivered as she rubbed her arms, this room was… unusually cold, she noticed. She fumbled for the light switch but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a snarl coming somewhere in the room. She gulped and froze in her place, too scared to utter a word. She inwardly squeaked for help when she heard two growls and what she made out to be "You dumbass."

She took a deep breath in before taking a couple steps forward bravely. "W-Who's there?! I have a…err…" she tried to think of something that would hurt a lot. _Oh! I got it! _"I have a frying pan with me! I'll hit you on the head if you don't tell me who you are!" she chirped innocently as she walked for- "KYA!"

"SHIT!"

She slipped on something hard, and her hand slammed against the light switch on the wall in her attempt to balance herself. To no avail, the light turned on, but her body came crashing down onto the floor, atop someone's hard…breathing…chest? She peaked open one of her large jade green eyes and opened the other one when she saw a familiar face beside her.

"S-Sasuke-sama?!" she cried out. A small grumble was heard under her, she looked below and a gasp infiltrated her as she struggled to softly get her butt off of the person's chest. "S-Sai-sama!" she added as she took in the sight much in horror. If the scene didn't look like what it looked like to her, then she truly didn't know what to make of it.

Sasuke and Sai's legs were entangled in one another and Sasuke's face was quite close to Sai's own face. One of Sasuke's arm was wrapped around Sai's neck, while one of Sai's hands were rested on Sasuke's chest.

It was silent for a while. "…This isn't what it looks like, Ugly…" Sai started, but he knew it was no use when he saw the look of horror upon her face.

"You…you guys were…"

She couldn't even say it.

It was unbelievable!

She couldn't believe _Sai_ and _Sasuke_ would do such a thing.

Sasuke growled in annoyance, waiting impatiently for her to just spit out the Kami forbidden theory.

"You guys were fighting for the TV remote weren't you?!"

…

…

The two men really didn't know what to make of it.

They didn't know if they should be happy she didn't claim that the two of them had been…err…_touching_ each other in the wrong places.

Or if they should be mortified that their maid was hopelessly clueless and much too naïve.

Both made sense, but they chose the second option since it was better than choosing the first one and be reminded of…_what she could've said._

"…Sakura…there isn't a TV in here," Sasuke deadpanned the obvious. Sakura blinked once before her jade green eyes took in her surroundings. A bed… two sofas… a coffee table… a working desk… a bathroom… a walk in closet…an office chair… a small loveseat…and… she blinked once more when she realized there really wasn't a TV.

A small giggle escaped from her lips before she tilted her head to the side innocently, "Oh, well then, never mind, ahaha!" she laughed it off before getting up from the floor and extending a hand to the two of them. She found herself squeaking in surprise though, when they both pulled her hands at the same time, sending her crashing to the floor, sandwiched between them as she wasn't strong enough to pull them _both_ up.

She giggled sheepishly, "Ano…oops?" she mumbled as a red hue tainted her cheeks lightly. Sai rolled his eyes and got up first, lifting her up carelessly and easily with one hand, and leaving Sasuke to fend for himself on the ground. Sakura dutifully extended both hands to her master though, and allowed him to pull himself up with both of her hands.

She crashed against his chest and she looked up at him through her now messy bangs that were askew her forehead. "Gomen…Sasuke-sama," she apologized as she walked away from him. He nodded to her, not really minding.

Sai took the time to analyze what had happened before. "So, what did you come in here for, anyway?" he asked carelessly to the flustered pink haired maid. He felt himself regret asking for a millisecond though, when he saw how her eyes had dropped. "Never mind. It's probably something I don't care about anyway." he corrected before walking to the door.

Sakura blinked as the two men got out of the room, with Sasuke being the polite one to hold the door for her. She thanked him with a bright smile, missing the small hint of red that flashed in his eyes. The door closed behind them as they walked towards the stairs, proceeding downstairs to the living room.

Sakura begrudgingly faced her fate as they stepped down the last flight of stairs.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! OH SAKURAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAN! WHERE ARE YOU, MY LOVE?!"

The sound of Suigetsu's loud voice invaded the peaceful moment the three had been in.

"SHE'S NOT YOUR LOVE YOU MERMAID! SHE'S MINE! OH SAKURA-CHAN! IF YOU COME OUT, I'LL GIVE YOU MY RAMEN!"

Yet of course, the one person louder than Suigetsu might probably be Naruto.

"OH MY, SAKURA-CHAN, WHERE ART THOU, SAKURA-CHAN! DENY THY FATHER AND DENY THY NAME! Err… or something like that, un!"

And let's not forget who the corniest person was, Deidara's ever growing passion for romance novels and plays was something _unbelievable_.

* * *

"Sakura, are you sure you aren't afraid of scary movies? We don't have to watch The Grudge. And I don't think The Dark Knight is too violent, so that one should suffice," Kisame said thoughtfully as he looked at the slim maid standing before him. Sakura shook her head, her cheeks a light shade of red out of embarrassment.

"Don't be silly, Kisame-sama. If I can't watch The Grudge, then you all can watch it while I busy myself with something else. I can watch The Dark Knight with you all, instead," she smiled at them as she placed two hands in front of her charmingly. "I shouldn't spoil your fun if I wasn't supposed to be a part of it in the first place."

It was silent for a while before she found herself being squeezed tightly by a sniffling Naruto. "Sakura-chan! You're making me sad! You're so nice and innocent! NO! We won't watch The Grudge! And besides, if they do watch it, I promise I'll spend time with you instead of watching it! We can make ramen together!" he grinned handsomely at her and winked.

Sakura giggled and shook her head. "Well, if you put I that way, then that sounds nice too. I would like to get to know you guys better," she smiled at them sincerely. Naruto was about to reply, but he was nearly thrown off of her by a rabid Suigetsu. "N-Naruto-sama!" Sakura cried after as she watched him fly to infinity and beyond after being thrown by Suigetsu.

Suigetsu knelt down before her, taking one of her hands in his and placing a chaste kiss upon it. "Oh my lovely and beautiful Sakura-chan! Allow me the opportunity of pleasuring you in ways you can never imagine! We can have mind blowing pleasure while they all can watch The Grudge and pleasure themselves with the girl with the spooky hair!" he winked at her, a Cheshire like grin peaking onto his face.

Sakura blinked. "Pleasure? Like…massaging? Or cooking? Or maybe even playing doll house kind of pleasure? You would rather spend your time with me than watch a nice movie with your friends?" she frowned as she looked at him. Suigetsu grinned and was about to reply with an "OH YES!" but he was shoved rudely aside by a smirking Deidara.

"There's nothing that tops ramen and pleasure, than an absolutely wonderful love story, un!" Deidara grinned as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her close to him. "We can have so much fun reading stories of love together, un! Romeo and Juliet, Pride and Prejudice, Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella! We can make a story… become… REALITY! Un!" Deidara's eyes produced stars as he looked on dreamily.

Sakura stared at him before a burst of giggles erupted from her. Deidara sweat dropped, "You think my idea…is funny? Un?" he asked almost hurtfully. He could hear the snickers from the guys all around him. A man reading romantic novels. Obviously what Deidara needed, was a woman. Or maybe even a good night.

Sakura shook her head profusely at him before smiling widely. "No! I think it's wonderful how you adore romantic novels! I could express my love for love with you, Deidara-sama!" she grinned happily. Deidara smirked, there was no fourth person to throw him off of Sakura this- he spoke too soon.

Neji smiled charmingly at Sakura, "I think we shouldn't watch a movie tonight. Perhaps, we can skip the movie and save it for tomorrow? You idiots, can go rent something less… horrendous," Neji motioned to the dumb ones that had gone to rent the movie. At the mention, Suigetsu, Kisame, Deidara, and Naruto dropped their heads in shame.

(In bright animation, a large white tape was stuck to their foreheads with the words "ASHAMED" written on it.)

Sakura smiled and nodded, "That's also good!"

Deidara, Naruto, and Suigetsu proceeded to shoot daggers towards the triumphant silver eyed Hyuuga.

_Fun ruiner. I don't care if that's not a word. _Suigetsu inwardly wept for the lost opportunity to… _pleasure_.

_Stupid Neji. No ramen for tonight. No it's ok… I have a couple boxed ones in my suitcase! _Naruto found new hope!

_NOOOOOOOOOOOO! _Poor Deidara was too sad to utter more than one syllable.

Of course, the smarter, and quieter group of men suffered no heartbreak.

But Neji did bathe in his cleverness.

Oh, bathe he did.

* * *

Her ears perked up when she detected movement behind the doors of the beloved kitchen. She set down the pan she had in her hand onto the stove and turned around cautiously. She stood still, quiet as a mouse as she waited for the person to show. The door swung open quietly and she was more than surprised when she caught sight of her young master.

She immediately bowed her head, "Um…Sasuke-sama," she greeted politely as she lifted her head to look at him. He nodded at her in response, and she eyed him curiously, tilting her head as he walked to the fridge. She smiled toothily when she noticed what he was doing, "Sasuke-sama, are you hungry? A midnight snack maybe?" she asked, since it was already quite late. Her eyes caught the clock swiftly, 12:57 PM.

Sasuke looked at her, his eyes not removing its stare from her figure before he gave her a quiet nod. She smiled and got to work immediately, walking to the fridge and he moved out of his way for her. She pried around the fridge before taking out a tomato. Her glowing eyes lit up as she smiled brightly at him. He gave her a blank stare before she handed the tomato to him. "You like tomatoes, right? Sasuke-sama?"

She blinked as he nodded. She looked at him, eager for him to bite the tomato. He raised an eyebrow at her before taking a bite, the juice from the tomato slid out from the side of his mouth. Sakura smiled quietly to herself as she handed him a napkin. "Juicy fruits are a mess to eat," she closed her eyes and gave him a closed smile with her head tilted to the side.

She opened her eyes in surprise when she felt his large hand pat the top of her head softly in affection. She looked up at him, giving him an innocent curious look. It looked like he was trying to figure something to say. "…You should go to bed." he said finally before turning around, taking the tomato with him to go back to bed.

Sakura watched his back carefully before she slipped out a giggle. _Sasuke-sama looks so cute with his hair tousled up… _she thought to herself as she turned around to continue her task before the younger Uchiha had surprised her with his knack for a midnight snack (IT RHYMES!!).

_**Cute?! I say we go after and jump him! **_

…_You should go to sleep, Innie Saku-chan. _

_**Hmph! **_

Behind the wall outside of the kitchen, Sasuke stood with the tomato close to his mouth. He eyed her swiftly before turning around to walk back up to his room. The corner of his mouth lifted slightly to form a small smirk.

* * *

**E y e C a n d y !  
Sasuke and Sakura Edition! **

_A surprised Sakura is being held around the waist lazy by one of Sasuke's arm. Her eyes her widened and her cheeks are tinted red. One of her hand is in the air, surprised by being caught by the younger Uchiha. Her head is turned back to look at him and in between their mouths, is a juice bright red tomato that was being held by Sasuke's free hand. A lazy smirk is formed on his face and he's staring at her intently. _

* * *

Sakura turned off the lights of the kitchen and turned to walk out of the kitchen, into the living room. Her eyes widened when she saw a figure under a blanket on the couch. She couldn't tell who it was since the person's head was tucked under the blanket. She cautiously moved over to the person and held a hand up to her mouth to stifle a giggle when she saw who it was.

Deidara was tucked under the blanket, his legs curled up to his chest and his head on the armrest of the couch. She walked over, her eyes softening when she saw him. His face looked as peaceful as anything, with his hair let down and sprawled on the armrest. _Wha…it really is a beautiful color… _she noticed as she bent down onto her knees, to sit down right in front of him, her curious face peering up at him.

His eyes were closed, not showing the lovely shade of sharp sky blue they were. She noticed that his hands were wrapped around a book. She curiously reached her hands up to cautiously take the book out of his hands. She flipped to the cover to look at the title. A small giggle escaped her lips when she saw the title.

_Romeo and Juliet_

She placed the book onto the coffee table and gently tucked a piece of his bright blonde hair behind his ear. She smiled gently at him, "Oyasumi, Deidara-sama," she whispered quietly as she lifted the blanket up to his shoulders, and placed his hands inside the blanket quietly. She stood up and was about to go when her hand was caught.

She turned around in surprise and a blush radiated upon her cheeks when she saw he had caught her hand in his. He smiled at her charmingly before taking her close to his mouth, where he gave it a small warm peck. He winked at her, his sharp blue eyes wide open. "Oyasumi, Sakura-chan, un." and as quickly as he took her hand, he left her hand and went back to sleep in a flash.

Sakura blinked before smiling softly, and turned to leave, turning off the lights of the living room.

_**That guy is such a Romeo. No wonder he's such a big fan of that book!**_

_Now, be nice Innie Saku-chan! I think it's really sweet! (Grin)_

_**You know what I think is sweet?**_

_Mhmm?_

_**Hot wild—**_

_Oyasumi Innie Saku-chan! _

_**Pft. You baby! **_

Sakura rolled her eyes at her inner self, before smiling relentlessly.

* * *

**E y e C a n d y !  
Deidara and Sakura Edition! **

_Sakura's hair is let down to cascade below her shoulders while her bangs are askew her forehead. She's in her pajamas and sitting on Deidara's lap with her legs brought up onto his lap as well. Deidara's legs are curled up underneath Sakura's legs as well, his arms are around her waist as his chin is resting on her shoulder. Sakura is leaning back onto him, with her hands holding Romeo and Juliet in front of her while she's reading to him. _

**

* * *

**

Sakura trudged up the stairs tiredly, glaring at the steps beneath her feet as she continued to climb them. "So many steps…" she murmured as she puffed her cheeks. "Yappai! We're here!" she grinned as she walked onto the last step. She stuck her tongue out childishly at the stairs before continuing her walk.

She passed the loft before making her way down the hallway. Her eyes blinked when she heard music blasting from one of the rooms. There was light from under the door, and she knocked on it hesitantly. The door opened up and her stunned jade green eyes looked up to meet similar jade eyes.

A blush flew onto her face as she met her idol's face. "Erm…" she stuttered before finding her tongue. "G-Gaara-sama…gomen, but I heard music so…" she couldn't continue, too embarrassed to say anything. "I'll just leave now, I'm sorry for disturbing you," she said quietly, scared of being scolded. She turned to walk but her arm was caught in his firm hand.

She turned around to look at him curiously, "…Hai?" she asked after he didn't say anything for a while. "Ano do you- MEEP!" she squeaked when he pulled her inside his room, closing the door behind him. She blinked before looking at him inside his room. He let go of her arm and motioned for her to follow him to his desk.

She tilted her head to the side before he pointed to a piece of paper on the desk. She looked at him in question before he sighed, she didn't see the blush on his face as he looked away, quietly mumbling to her, "…Tell me if this song is too…hn." she sweat dropped, not really understanding what 'hn' meant but looked at the song anyway.

Her eyes were softening though, as she read the lyrics to herself.

She smiled brightly at Gaara before opening her mouth to speak. "There's no bad about Gaara-sama's music!" she chirped happily.

One smile, one look.

That was all it took to make Gaara's barrier crash and burn.

He took the paper from her and nodded at her swiftly before sitting back down onto his chair. Sakura blinked before turning around to leave the room, "Oyasumi, Gaara-sama!" she smiled at him one last time as he didn't reply.

Right before she reached the door though, a quiet mumble escaped his lips. "…Oyasumi…"

She smiled softly to herself.

* * *

**E y e C a n d y !  
Gaara and Sakura Edition! **

_Sakura is resting her head on Gaara's shoulder as the two are sitting on the floor against the wall. Connecting from Gaara's left ear and Sakura's right ear is a pair of red earphones. Gaara is taking one of Sakura's hands in his and he's smirking while his tongue is sticking out to lick her hand. A blush is settling on Sakura's face and her other hand is being held tightly by Gaara's other hand. _

* * *

Sakura sighed as she left from Gaara's room and her interest perked once more as she noticed an open door from a dark room. She walked over to the room and peeped her head in before walking inside. Her eyes could make out a figure and light ice blue hair. It was… "Suigetsu-sama?" she mumbled quietly as she walked nearer towards him.

Before she knew what was happening, she was slammed against the wall, glaring blue eyes staring into hers. "Erm…" she murmured quietly as she tried to pry off the hands that strained her against the wall. "Ano… S-Suigetsu-sama, it's me, Sakura…" she tried helplessly. She blushed as he neared his face towards her.

He nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck and breathed heavily on it. Sakura blushed heavily as her breathing started to get weary. "S-Suigetsu-sama…" she murmured. "Ah!" she squeaked when his teeth came down on the spot right between her neck and her shoulder. "I-Itai…Suigetsu-sama!" she cried.

Suddenly, his loud breathing quieted down and his arms wrapped itself around her in a squeezing hug. "Sa-ku-ra-chan!" he grinned as she finally found the light switch. Sakura blinked as she met Suigetsu's grinning face. "I marked Sakura-chan! You're mine now!" he smirked evilly at her as she widened her eyes.

"Eh? Yours?! But… I'm _everybody's_ maid…" she mumbled as she looked at him, her eyes big as she didn't understand what he meant by "his." Suigetsu sweat dropped. He thought that technique would work on her as he spent forever trying to figure out something that would get through a naïve girl's head.

Suigetsu sighed as he looked away from her for a second before looking back at her, giving her a cheesy smile. "Sorry Sakura-chan! I didn't mean to bite you! Does it hurt?" he asked her _innocently_. Sakura smiled at him, her eyes sparkling with a tiny bit of a tired spark before she shook her head no towards him.

"No, it's alright. I understand, your teeth probably slipped is all!" she gave him a thumbs up before turning around, heading for the door. "Suigetsu-sama, you should go to sleep. You must be tired from everything that went on today," Sakura let out a closed smile as she opened the door.

"Oyasumi, Sakura-chaaan!" Suigetsu grinned his sharky grin as she waved to him before the door closed behind her. Suigetsu jumped on his bed and placed two hands behind his head. He let out a dreamy sigh.

"…Suigetsu-_sama_…eh? I like the sound of that…hehe…" a perverted grin settled on his face as his eyes closed.

…Pervert.

* * *

**E y e C a n d y !  
Suigetsu and Sakura Edition!**

Sakura is wrapped up in red ribbons with a bow placed on top of her head. She is sitting on her knees with her eyes closed as Suigetsu is sitting behind her with one hand on her shoulder and the other around her waist. He has a grin on his face with a sly wink while there's a black bubble above Sakura's head with Inner Sakura saying _"Heck yea baby!" _

* * *

"Sakura-san."

Sakura turned at the sound of her name being called. She looked in front of her to see Itachi. She smiled at him and bowed her head respectfully, "Itachi-sama! Shouldn't you be asleep?" Sakura blinked as she looked at him. Itachi looked at her blankly before walking towards her until they were barely a foot apart.

"I should ask you the same thing, my _dearest_ maid. A maid such as yourself performs many duties during the day, should you not get some rest during nighttime?" Itachi questioned her curiously, though his expression would've never let you guess that he was asking her rather than just plain demanding her to get her butt to bed immediately.

_Wha…Itachi-sama speaks like those princes… _

_**Heh…and he looks like one too! (Smirk)**_

Sakura shook her head softly at him, smiling, "Well, as long as there are still things to do, I can be up _all night_ if necessary!" Sakura tilted her head to the side instinctively. Itachi raised an eyebrow before letting out a dark chuckle. A blush settled upon her face for an unknown reason. _Eh…why am I blushing?_

_**Because you got turned on by his laugh.**_

_Err…I don't know if I should ask but…what does "turn on" mean? I'm not a robot…am I?_

_**Sigh… I would tell you, but my mind would be restless all night. I need my beauty sleep. **_

_Err…_

Itachi shook his head at her before placing a gentle hand on her head. "Your naïve mind and mouth combined will get you in trouble one day, Sakura-san. Oyasumi, go to bed." he commanded her before walking swiftly past her, a blank expression sprouting upon his face once more. Sakura looked at him curiously before shrugging and walking on her way.

_Itachi-sama…has a weird way of showing…his concern?_

_**Honey, if he looks that hot while showing his concern in a weird way, I wouldn't even care if he was mental. **_

_You mention your beauty sleep often, I was wondering when you're actually going to get it?_

_**Pft, as long as you don't stop encountering these hot guys, I'm not gonna be gone any time soon! **_

_Sigh…if you don't go, then I'll get some rest then._

_**Fine then! **_

* * *

**E y e C a n d y !  
Itachi and Sakura Edition! **

_Itachi is standing with his back against the wall with his eyes almost as if they were looking at you, one of his hand is brought up to rest his chin on while the other hand was placed softly on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura is standing in front of Itachi, with her eyes wide open as well, one of her hands is touching the hand that Itachi placed on her shoulder, while the other hand was raised up behind her head to touch one of Itachi's cheek. _

**

* * *

**

"Sakura-chan!" a loud voice that she found quite comforting to hear now shouted from downstairs. She blinked as she had just finished putting on her pajamas. She was dressed in a long sleeve pale green shirt paired with flannel white pajama pants that had teddy bears on them. Her hair was let down from their braids all day and cascaded down her shoulders in soft waves. Her bangs were askew her forehead in their usual disarray when she wasn't working.

She quietly folded her "uniform" and sat it on the bed before walking out of her room to the voice that called out to her. Her white fuzzy slippers adorned feet carried her downstairs to the source of the voice. She sweat dropped when she found herself arriving at the kitchen, yet _again_. _**Honestly, when am I going to get some rest?! **_

_Calm down Innie Saku-chan, it's our job! _

_**Bleh…some awesome job this is. **_

_I know, right!_

_**Sarcasm! I say, if it wasn't because of these hot smexii men, I would've left the minute I stepped foot here! **_

_Well, the thing is, _**you**_ didn't step foot here. _**I**_ did. _

_**Same thing! Just go see what that blondie needs! **_

_I respect Naruto-sama very much!_

Sakura smiled as she saw Naruto. "Hai, Naruto-sama?" she called out to him as she entered the kitchen soundlessly. The said blonde turned around only to have his jaw drop. He stuttered, looking at her lithe form by the doorway. In her uniform kimono, it sure showed off her curves, but in her pajamas, she looked so innocent and _different_. Hair was not just a precious thing, girls. It could give you the biggest change possible. Her eyes were big and watery-looking as usual, and her pale rosy lips were pouty naturally and that natural blushing hue that adorned her cheeks seemed to emphasize her cuteness even more.

He snapped out of his daze though and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Erm…you look really cute, Sakura-chan, hehe," he stated bluntly in slightly shyness as a smile radiated on her face. She thanked him quickly before tilting her head to the side. He remembered why he called her down, "Oh yeah! Sakura-chan, can you make me some ramen? I don't know why, but I suddenly felt hungry, hehe, sorry to trouble you, I just don't know where the cup ramen is!"

Sakura shook her head and smiled happily at him, "It's alright! It's my job to serve you. Oh, and the cup ramen is right here," Sakura smiled as she opened the cabinet next to the fridge. "Umm, would you like miso, chicken, beef, or shrimp, Naruto-sama?" Sakura asked as she opened the cabinet door for him to choose.

Naruto grinned before pointing to the beef. "Beef please!" he chanted as she nodded brightly and grabbed the cup of beef ramen down. She unwrapped it and proceeded to add some hot water to it. She pressed the button for hot water and waited for the water to fill up the cup. "Sakura-chan, how come you're still awake? I was going to just see if you were awake or not, I didn't think you'd hear me!" Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

Sakura shook her head and was about to reply when the hot water overflowed and spilled onto her hand. She immediately grabbed the cup ramen and placed it on the counter beside her. "I-Itai…" she whimpered as she took a look at her hand. Her skin was turning red from the sudden contact with the hot water.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Naruto rushed over to her and immediately widened his eyes when he saw her burnt hand. "Gah damn it! This is my fault, gomen, Sakura-chan!" he cried as he picked up her hand gently. "Hold on a bit, Sakura-chan!" he motioned for her to wait as he got up and ran to the nearby bathroom hurriedly. He arrived back in less than a minute with his sprinting and Sakura's eyes softened as she saw the small tube of healing cream in his hand.

He knelt down on the floor beside her and gently took her hand in one of his before popping open the lid and squeezing some of the cream around her hand on the burnt parts. Sakura looked at Naruto as he took care of her hand with surprising care. For a man so rash and loud all the time, there were times where he was so careful and tender. Her jade green eyes looked up to meet cerulean blue ones and a blush fell upon both of their faces. He closed the lid and helped her stand up awkwardly before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly again.

"Err… sorry about that, Sakura-chan. Hehe, you should go get some rest now!" he grinned at her as he opened a drawer to grab a pair of chopsticks.

Sakura smiled at him and nodded, "Remember to wash your hands before you eat, Naruto-sama!" she reminded him one last time before heading out of the kitchen.

Naruto stared at her retreating back before placing his hand upon his lips dreamily. "Sakura-chan………" he said almost as if he was intoxicated.

…

"OH SHOOT! I GOT THE HEALING STUFF ON MY MOUTH! BLECH!"

Baka.

* * *

**E y e C a n d y !  
Naruto and Sakura Edition!**

_Naruto is sitting at the dining table, a large grin spread on his face while devouring his cup of ramen. Sakura is sitting in the chair opposite him with a smile on her face, her elbow on the table with her cheek resting on her hand while her head is tilted to the side. Her other hand is lifted up to Naruto's cheek with a napkin to wipe away a piece of ramen on his cheek. _

* * *

"You are not asleep."

It was the first thing she heard as she was about to reach her room. She looked in surprise when her eyes met silver ones. "Neji-sama," she acknowledged tiredly. Neji looked at her carefully and lifted his hands up to support her weight. She looked at him, her eyes half closed as she tried to stifle a yawn. "Gomen, Neji-sama… I'm heading to bed right now," she said quietly.

Neji sighed and looked at her with stern eyes. "You should have been in bed as soon as you were done with the dishes which I presume was two hours ago. Have we been keeping you up? I'm sorry to say, but we do not fall asleep easily. I hope we won't trouble you," he told her politely as he lifted her into his arms.

Sakura looked at him with resistance as she struggled to get out of his grasp, "N-Neji-sama! You should be asleep! A-Ano, I can walk by myself, domo…" she found her small pleas to be useless as he placed around her back and the other underneath her knees to support her in his arms. "I…-yawn-…gomen!" she whispered tiredly before closing her eyes completely.

A small sigh escaped her lips as she slipped off into dreamland. Neji looked at her and his eyes softened as her face changed into an even more peaceful face than her usual innocent one. He opened the door to her room easily with his foot and sat her down onto her bed and tucked her under the blanket.

He found himself brushing a strand of stay hair from her face. "Oyasumi…" he murmured quietly before walking out of the room.

Sakura tossed and turned in her bed once as her eyes opened blurrily and closed once again. "Oyasumi…" she whispered to the dark before falling asleep completely.

* * *

**E y e C a n d y !  
Neji and Sakura Edition!**

Sakura is sound asleep under the covers of her blanket while Neji is seen sitting on the floor beside her bed, his hair let down and his knees brought up to his chest. His head is tilted to the side on his shoulder and his eyes are closed in sleep. One of his hands are under the covers on the bed, holding one of Sakura's hands.

* * *

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE! :D**_

**I'm terribly sorry I haven't been able to update lately, but the first chapter that I've successfully written in two months now happens to be Heat Me Up! :D I'm sorry for those of you waiting on BDH, WAPHW, and SMS. They might come out around New Years? Hopefully? If not, then we'll just see what 2009 brings to us! :) **

**I'm also happy because I updated this chapter right at 12:30 AM on Christmas Day! 30 minutes right after it was officially Christmas! :) I won't be able to update next week, as I will be in Las Vegas for New Year's. :) **

**--**

**Now, for this chapter, the last couple scenes on Sakura's encounters with Sasuke, Deidara, Gaara, Suigetsu, Itachi, Naruto, and Neji, are your Christmas presents, mostly the Eye Candies! :D **

**Unfortunately, I couldn't write the last three scenes with Sai, Kisame, and Sasori since I already put Sakura-chan to beddy bye-bye and I'm no starting a new day until the next chapter. D:**

**BUT. :) I did add the additional three Eye Candies onto my LiveJournal so if you want or can, you can go visit my LJ page to check the three Eye Candies out, but I'm not officially releasing them yet until the next chapter so that they can correspond with the three scenes. So yes, next chapter will be the additional three scenes with the men that Sakura missed out on before going to bed D: **

**We'll just say Kisame, Sai, and Sasori were asleep and weren't doing anything too interesting ;) hehe! **

**--**

College has twisted its wicked ways on me. Surely a wonderful reader such as yourself will help a poor girl like me and leave an encouraging review for the holidays? ;) Please drop a comment if you can spare some time!

Merry Christmas! And Happy New Year!

_Lots of love,_

_Kaze-chan _


End file.
